The April Fool
by The Other Katniss Everdeen
Summary: April Fools day one-shot. Who doesn't love April Fools day? Marvel's friends. That's who. Marvel has been pranking them for years. How will they get revenge or will Marvel stay one step ahead? AU


**Author's Note: Guess who's home? Anyways, I love April Fools day. I absolutely love little pranks. I have determined that Marvel is a huge fool in every one of my stories. So I decided to make Marvel _the _April Fool. Wish me luck. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. I only own Clove's brothers and Cato's sister and sister-in-law.**

The April Fool

Marvel POV

Tomorrow is my favorite day. Not my birthday or Christmas. April Fools day. I love playing pranks on my three best friends, Foxface, Clove, and Cato. If this day falls on a school day, I fake sick until noon. During the morning, I go to my friends' houses and convince whoever is home to let me pull a prank for after school. I then go back to school for the afternoon and start playing pranks there It's awesome. I have pulled some pretty good pranks over the year.

* * *

_*Flashback; Marvel POV; three years ago*_

I approach the door to Foxface's house. I heard her talking about her cousin being in town. So I have to deal with her older sister and her older cousin. I knock on the door and I come face to face with a pair of older redheads. Lavinia, Foxface's older sister, and Annie, Foxface's older cousin.

"May we help you?" Lavinia asked.

"May I go to Foxface's room to pull a prank on her?" I asked.

The two girls look at each other and smirk. The step back and hold their arms in the direction of the stairs to the main floor. I walk inside and up the stairs. I go into Foxface's room and walk up to her dresser.

"This is going to be awesome," I muttered.

I take all the drawers out of her beautiful oak dresser. I start switching the drawers. I knew this would be interesting. It always confuses people. **(A/N My cousin and I did this to our grandparents. They were so confused but we laughed and blew our cover.)**

"You leaving soon?" one of the girls asked.

I turned around. Annie was leaning on one side of the door frame, Lavinia on the other. I nodded and pushed through the girls.

Clove's house was next.

* * *

_*Flashback; Marvel POV; two years ago*_

If I wouldn't be dealing with Cephas, I would be terrified. I knocked on the door. Jett opened the door.

"Jett? What are you doing here? You should be a school," I said.

"I'm kind of sick," he stated with a scratchy voice.

Oh ya. Clove mentioned that Jett had a very sore throat and the doctor couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He was told to stay home until his throat was better.

"Is Cephas home?" I asked.

Jett shook his head. "He went to get me some things from the grocery store."

"Well would you mind if I pulled a prank on Clove?" I asked.

Jett walked away and I walked inside. I walked up to Clove room. I opened my backpack and pulled out tons of ping pong balls I went to Clove lip balm drawer. She has a drawer full of lip moisturizers. EOS, Baby Lips, Blistex, pretty much every flavor/scent of every type of lip balm. Stupid rich kids. This is a really deep drawer. I'm pretty sure she must have even more drawers full of lip balms. I'm pretty sure every drawer in this cabinet is full of lip stuff. I dump all of her lip stuff into a backpack which I put under her desk. I fill the drawers with ping pong balls and put them in their spots, upside down.

"What are you doing here?" Cephas asked from her door.

I turned around. "When did you get here?" I asked.

"Just," Cephas stated. "Pranking Clove?"

I nodded and walked outside.

Clove is going to hate me.

* * *

_*Flashback; Marvel POV; last year*_

Cato has always been the hardest to prank. He is second dumbest in our group (I was declared dumbest) but he doesn't have someone who lets me prank him. His sister-in-law is in town but I don't trust her. She is married to Cato's sister. Cato sister has long blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and palish skin. **(A/N I'm thinking like Meaghan Martin to be this character.) **She is married to a girl a sort of caramel colored hair. She has hazel-brown eyes. Her skin is lightly golden. **(A/N I see Alyson Stoner as this character.)** Camellia, Cato's sister, and Jennalee, Cato's sister-in-law, both despise my existence. I knock on the door and Jennalee opened the door. She instantly shut the door. I snuck around the house to Cato's window. I opened his window and snuck inside. I walked over to Cato's desk. I took all of his pens out of his cup. I put them in the desk and filled the cup with shock pens. I smirk then turn when someone screams. I turn around and see Camellia at the door. I turn and run to Cato's window and jump out.

"We hate you, Marvel Stone!" Camellia and Jennalee yelled at me as I ran.

* * *

I love my pranks. They aren't always the best, but my friends always fall for them. Clove spent at least an hour getting rid of the ping pong balls, Foxface had to get help to fix the drawers, and Cato tried every pen at least twice before Camellia and Jennalee started swearing at him for being an idiot. This year, I'm planning the biggest prank ever. But I will have to do it after school. As long as I don't accidentally bust myself. I get up and slip on a blue plaid button up shirt and some dark navy jeans. I grabbed some black converse shoes and grab my backpack. I walk into the kitchen and see my little brother, Jonah. **(A/N For anyone who hasn't read my stories before, Jonah is the district four boy from the 74th games.)**

"Somethings wrong," Jonah said.

"Being?" I asked.

"You're going to school this morning. You ALWAYS stay home in the morning and prank your friends then go. to school in the afternoon," Jonah pointed out.

"I have a good plan but I'll have to set it up after school. So if I go to school this morning, it will give them false hope,"I explained.

The doorbell started rapidly ringing. Jonah jumped off his stool at the island and picked up his backpack.

"Girlfriends are here?" I asked.

"Rue and Prim are not my girlfriends! They are my friends that just happen to be girls!" Jonah yelled.

I rolled my eyes and dropped my backpack. Jonah grabbed his backpack and walked out the door. I made myself a plate of muffins and microwaved them. I took them out and cut them in two. I buttered my muffins and ate them quickly. I put my plate away and grabbed my bag. I looked at my phone and realized I was almost late. I ran to my car and started driving to school. The first bell rang just as I pulled in. I sprinted inside and to my locker. I opened my locker and I grabbed my books for my first two classes and sprinted to my first class. I saw Clove and Foxface were sitting in there spots and Cato was sitting with Peeta Mellark. The only spot left was in the front next to Clove's brother. I slip into the desk set with Jett. It was really a table with two chairs. I wasn't on Jett's good side because I got him moved to the front of the room.

This would be a long class.

...

I'm laying on the floor in the gym. I could have taken spare this period. At least lunch is next. Why did I think taking gym all through high school was a good idea? Foxface, Clove, and Cato all have spare. What could they be doing right now? Coach Atala blew her whistle.

"Go get changed you Lazy Slackers!" she yelled.

I got up and walked to the change room. I slipped on my clothes then tried to fix my hair. Jonah and I both have terrible hair when it is wet or sweaty. Humidity also makes it hard to deal with. Stupid really curly hair. The lunch bell rings so I go towards my locker. I see Foxface, Clove, and Cato right by locker. They see me and walk away. I raise an eyebrow then walk to my locker. I opened the door and I was covered in green slime. Then I was sprayed with paint balls. I heard laughter behind me. I turned around and saw my best friends laughing at me.

"You have just been pranked!" they yelled at me.

"Why?" I asked.

"You are _the_ April Fool," Foxface explained.

"So we wanted to prank you," Clove continued.

"To get even," Cato finished.

I smirked. I ran at Foxface and Clove and pulled them into a hug and they screamed. I let them go and they both had paint and slime on them. I then hugged Cato. He shoved me off. We are all now covered with paint and slime. I then put on a rain coat and pressed a button. Foam and whipped cream was sprayed all over our group. Clove and Foxface screamed and Cato growled.

"Prank one complete," I laughed.

I started walking away. Tonight will be even better.

**I don't know if I mentioned this is the note earlier, but I'm pro at avoiding pranks. Just this morning, my brother put plastic wrap in the way on my face on my door. I karate chopped the wrap down and made him mad. The key is to look for clues. For example, my mom pounded on my door to wake me up instead of coming into my room and lightly waking me up. Plus, she woke me up earlier than usual. Pay attention to details. Anyways, please review and favorite.**


End file.
